Picking Up Gregory House
by Aradia2
Summary: What if House called Cameron to pick him up after being arrested? Double Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Title: Picking up Gregory House

Author: Dia

Rating: PG

Characters: House, Cameron

Spoilers: Season 3

Summary: What if House called Cameron to pick him up after being arrested?

I.

She hated police stations. They made her feel like a teenager waiting for someone to come pick her up. Of course, this time she was the one doing the picking up...and that came out wrong even in her head.

"Picking up Gregory House."

The receptionist barely glanced up and mumbled something that Cameron took as 'He'll be out soon'.

She was reading Newsweek when he limped into view. Cameron wanted to ask about the absent cane. "Wilson was busy?" She asked instead.

"Didn't get to go on my date last night. I needed to see a little tail."

"Then you should've called a hooker."

"They frown on that down here at the precinct." House made a 'duh' face before turning to fill out the remaining paperwork.

"Ready for work?" He asked.

"It's 6am and we don't have a patient."

"Planning on another hour sleep?"

"More like two."

"I'll buy you breakfast." House walked toward the door. "Then tonight you can take me to the impound to get my bike."

"I am not your chauffer." Cameron said to his back.

"I'll buy you dinner, too." House offered before stepping out into the rising sun. Cameron rolled her eyes and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so back by semi-popular request…and because I had another idea, here's another part. I think I may do a couple more after this.  
A/N2: I would like to thank the academy…oh wait, no actually I would like to thank my lovely beta Nicole for helping me get this down to 200 words.

II.

It was gray, cold and smothered in gravy. Obviously left over from the dinner rush in the cafeteria, for reasons unknown to her it was sitting in the middle of her paperwork or, rather, it was congealing there.

"What's this?" Cameron asked. She poked it cautiously with her pen and wondered if cafeteria food contained recycled medical waste.

"Dinner," House said managing to make that one word mocking.

"I'm not eating that. You'll have to cough up actual food if you expect me to take you to the impound tonight."

"I didn't say it was your dinner," House said. He snatched the plate away from Cameron's probing pen and dropped it farther down the table.

"This is what our patient ate last night - dumpster special behind Rico's."

"He said he ate at the shelter last night."

"And homeless people are known for being honest? Foreman checked. He wasn't there, but through some brilliant investigating of my own I came across this baby."

House pointed at the congealed mess with his cane and managed not to look too proud of his deductive reasoning. "Foreman and Chase are running tests now. The impound closes at nine. Be ready in forty-five minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta.

!!

III

"When you said dinner this is not what I had in mind." Cameron said as she looked around thenearly empty diner.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"It's a diner."

"And you're too good for diner food?"

"You dragged me out of bed at 6 o'clock in the morning to bail you out of jail and then make me take you to the impound to get your bike, which you probably shouldn't be driving anyway. I think the situation calls for more than diner food." Cameron crossed her arms and glared.

"So the diner's a no?"

"Find a restaurant with table cloths or take me back to my car."

"Table cloths?" House said. "Like the Olive Garden?"

"I don't care, House!" Cameron said. She was fast getting fed up. House had done nothing, but make her life hell today and now he couldn't even compensate with a good meal. "Just find a restaurant where trucker hats are frowned upon. I'm starving."

The lone waitress shambled over pen and pad in hand.

"What can I get ya?" She asked. House took one more look at Cameron's glare and considered ordering, but instead he sighed and stood up.

"Nothing. We aren't staying."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta.

!!

IV

Cameron stared through the passenger window at the formal four-star restaurant towering over her. The entrance was busy, as diners rushed through the rain and inside as quickly as possible. They covered their heads with umbrellas, briefcases, shawls and anything else they happened to be carrying. This wasn't the restaurant for messed hair, or for her Editors and Oxford button down.

"Coming?" House said. He had opened her door and was now hovering in her personal space. One hand was on the car door and the other was leaning heavily on his cane.

"This is where we went on our date," Cameron said.

"So?"

"So, I don't exactly have many warm fuzzy memories of that night." One, she only had one good memory of that night and a dried corsage to help her remember it. "What makes you think I want to relive it?

"We're not on a date and I want a steak. Besides, you vetoed LuLu's."

"We're not here for the food. We're here because you have a twisted sense of humor."

House rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe they just have unbelievably good steaks here."

"I don't want to eat here."

"Then stay here. I'm going to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta.

!!

V

She caught up with him before he even reached the door. They entered together and Cameron went to the bathroom to dry off. When she came back House was talking to the Maitre'd. She watched him slip the man some money before gesturing to her. As they were being seated Cameron whispered to House.

"We are not dressed for this place."

"You think they're going to take offense to Princeton-Plainsboro casual?"

"You are wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt."

"Everybody loves the Stones. Mick Jagger is a god to many middle aged men who wish they were getting banged by middle age groupies and their under-age daughters. Isn't that right Geoffery?" House said.

"Sir, my name is Richard." The maitre'd said. House ignored him and turned back to Cameron.

"See, Geoffery agrees." Cameron rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be seated at a small table for two tucked away behind a half wall and a large Ficus.

"Really? Then why are we sitting behind a Ficus next to the emergency exit?"

"Because I paid him a hundred and fifty bucks to seat us where I didn't have to listen to other people chew."

"I'll still be chewing."

"You chew quietly."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta.

!!

VI

After they had ordered and received their drinks, conversation came to a stuttering halt. Cameron listened to the soft music and attempted to people watch through the Ficus. House tapped his cane to some internal rhythm and watched Cameron. Their conversations almost never went beyond a case or House being an ass since neither were sure what to do with the other. House figured he didn't have to do anything. This wasn't a date and he wasn't required to entertain Cameron. She was a big girl. If she wanted to talk she could.

Cameron could feel House staring at her, but she wasn't sure what he wanted. He couldn't possibly think she was going to start the conversation. The last time she had attempted a real conversation with him they had been sitting less then fifty feet from where they were right now and that hadn't gone so well. She'd be damned if she was going to start the conversation.

They continued to sit in silence. Cameron took a sip of her wine. House chugged his beer. They both stared at the table like it knew what question 42 really answered. The minutes ticked by.

"So how's your pet rat?"


End file.
